Love Before its Too Late
by kimikissu07
Summary: All the times, death is a traitor. YamaxHAru. Read&Reviews.


**Title: **Love Before its Too Late

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Character/Pairing:** Yamamoto x Haru

**Summary:** All of the time, death is a traitor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Reborn!

* * *

Yamamoto and Haru are sitting alone in a park one night. They go on a group date with the gang.

"I guess we are the left overs in this world." Yamamoto said.

"Hahi?! I think so too. All of our friends have boyfriends and girlfriends and we are the only persons left in our group without any special person in our life... That makes Haru sad." Haru said, frowning.

Tsuna and Kyoko are together now. Lambo has I-pin. Ryohei has Hana, Bianchi has Reborn, Gokudera already has his special someone too, but he never mention who she is.

"I know!" Haru brighten up. "Let's play a game!"

"Game?" Yamamoto, curious about what the intelligent woman will say, leans closer to her.

"I'll be your girlfriend for thirty days, and you'll be my boyfriend."

"Hmmm... I think it'll be fun. Game! Haha!" Yamamoto laughs, he loves to pay games.

* * *

**DAY 1: **

They watch their first movie and they both touched in a romantic film. Hearu even cry in Yamamoto's shoulder.

* * *

**DAY 4: **

They went to the beach and have a picnic. Yamamoto and Haru have their quality time together.

* * *

**DAY 12:**

Yamamoto invited Haru to a circus and they ride on a Horror House. Haru was scared "Hahi?!!!! Scarely! Kyaaaaa!!! Yamamoto-san!!!" and she touched Yamamoto's hand but she touched someone else's hand and they both laughed.

* * *

**DAY 15:**

They saw a fortune teller down the road and they asked for their future advice. "My darling, Please don't waste the time of your life...Spend the rest of your time together happily" said the fortune teller. Then tears flow out from the teller's eyes.

* * *

**DAY 20:**

Haru invited Yamamoto to go to the hill and they saw a meteor. Haru mumbled something Yamamoto really wants to know. He keep on asking but Haru always say "It's a secret~!"

* * *

**DAY 28: **

They sat on the bus and because of a bumby road Haru gave her first kiss to Yamamoto by accident.

* * *

**DAY 29:** 11:37pm 

Haru and Yamamoto sat in the park where they first decided to play this game. "Haru, are you tired? Do you want any drinks? I'll buy you one. I'll just go down the road." Yamamoto said, walking around is tiring him.  
"Hahi?! Then, maybe a apple juice. Thanks." Haru said, smiling.  
"Then, wait for me."

**_Twenty minutes later... _**

A stranger approached Haru. "Are you a friend of Yamamoto-san?" the stranger said.  
"Y-yes? What happened?"  
"A reckless drunken driver ran over Yamamoto and he is critical in the hospital."  
"Hahi?!". Worries and fear filled Haru's heart as she run to Yamamoto.

* * *

**_11:57pm_**

The doctor went out of the emergency room and he handed out an apple juice and a letter.

"We found this in Yamamoto-san's pocket." the doctor said.

Haru reads the letter and it says:

_Haru, This past few days, i realized you are a really cute girl and I am really falling for you. Your cute smile, your everything when we played this game, I love all of that. Before this game would end. I would like you to be my girl friend for the rest of my life. I love you Haru._

Haru crumples the paper and shouted "Yamamoto-san! I don't want you to die. I love you. Remember that night when we saw a meteor, I mumbled something. I mumbled that I wish we would be together forever and never end this game. Please don't leave me Yamamoto-san.I love you! You cannot do this to me!"

She cries, holding his cold hand, kissing it.

Then the clock strikes 12 Yamamoto's heart stop pumping..

Then, it was the thirtieth day.

* * *

**A/N:** I cried. My imagination made me cry. TT_TT. Well, *sniff* I was really inspire reading this story, no, the original. I think, this is dedicated for those who was mourning over their love one's death. I hope they moved on. Waahh~! The tears won't stop. I'll be ending this here. Please give your review. If requests come, I'll give this story a second shot. Of course, with other character matching Haru.


End file.
